The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to a multifunctional exercise device.
The exercise devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,535; 4,9861,538; 4,898,381; and 5,1018,725 are designed for doing only one type of exercise. In light of such exercise devices with a single purpose, one must purchase a variety of exercise devices to engage in exercise activities of various types. These exercise devices take up a lot of floor spaces.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,217, 422 discloses a multifunctional exercise device comprising a leg building mechanism and an arm building mechanism which is disposed between the leg building mechanism and a plurality of weights capable of being moved by the leg building mechanism. The arm building mechanism has a plurality of connection rods which are interconnected in various manners so as to move the weights to locate at a predetermined position in conjunction with the leg building mechanism. The connection rods are rotatably interconnected such that the revolving radius of each connection rod is apt to be excessively large in the course of operation, thereby causing the exercise device in operation to be rather unstable. In addition, the connection rods are asymmetrically pivoted. As a result, the pivoting points of the connection rods are vulnerable to damage at the time when the connection rods are at work. In light of the leg building mechanism being exerted on by a leg force which is greater than an arm force exerting on the arm building mechanism the exercise effects of the leg building mechanism and the arm building mechanism can not be equally realized at the same time.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which is stable while in operation.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device capable of concentrating the forces exerting thereon, so as to prevent the exercise device from being damaged by the forces.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device, with means enabling an exerciser to build the legs and the hands of the exerciser effectively and simultaneously.
It keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the exercise device comprising a base, an arm-building mechanism, a leg-building mechanism, a weight unit, and a transmission mechanism.
The base is formed of a seat and a plurality of rods. The arm-building mechanism is mounted on the top of the base and is formed of two fitting members, with each being provided with two support rods for supporting a pull rod which is selectively held in the retaining holes of the support rods. The fitting members are fastened pivotally with a connection rod which is in turn pivoted with a bias rod. The leg-building mechanism is connected with the arm-building mechanism. The weight unit is disposed on the arm-building mechanism and is composed of a resistance rod and a plurality of weights which are fitted over the resistance rod for providing the exercise device with a damping effect.
The transmission mechanism comprises a plurality of fixed pulleys and a pull cord which is fastened at one end with the arm-building mechanism such that other end of the pull cord runs through the fixed pulleys mounted on the base in various directions and angles.